


Alone in the Dark of The Night

by DrowningInStarlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dysfunctional Family, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, James Potter is a Good Friend, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Multi, Protective Remus Lupin, Regulus feels, Running Away, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Sirius Black-centric, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/DrowningInStarlight
Summary: "Come with me," he whispered."I can't," Regulus replied, "I can't come and you can't stay, so I guess this is goodbye, Sirius.""I wish it didn't have to be this way," Sirius said quietly."We both do. Now go," Regulus said. "Quickly, before they hear you."Sirius Black finally snaps and runs away from his parent's home. Lost and alone, he heads for the only people who can help him: His fellow Marauders.Now complete!Loves of marauder love and Regulus feels. The ending is pure fluff, again.





	1. Escape

It started out like an ordinary fight, just one of many Sirius had with his parents every single time he went home for the holidays.  
His mother complained about his hair, his clothes, his attitude, his constant display of red and gold, the Gryffindor colours. He could deal with that, he'd dealt with that for his entire life, but it was then his father started on his friends.  
"Do you really think, Sirius," Orion Black said in his pompous voice, "That that Potter boy is good company for you to be seen with?"  
Sirius remained silent, he knew what his father was getting at, but damn he wasn't going to show it!  
His father carried on. "You know his family has a bad reputation for associating with muggles and mud-bloods, and even half-breeds! You can understand, can't you, why maybe it's best you aren't seen with him again."  
"James is okay," Sirius muttered sullenly. His father talked about James's family's willingness to embrace muggles and muggle culture, but it had been James Potter who had embraced the heir of the most despicable and dark inclined family to ever attend Hogwarts, who had kept an eye on Peter, the small boy who had lived next door to him at home, and made it his goal to befriend the quiet boy with scars on his face who slept in the next bed. It had been James Potter who had united the Mauraders, and he was a lot more than "okay".  
His mother suddenly leant forward, and said "On a similar topic, I hear from dear Bellatrix that you are sharing a dormitory with the Lupin boy, Sirius? Have you noticed anything... odd about him?"  
Sirius stiffened. But they don't know anything, he told himself, they can't know anything.  
"No," he said flatly. "Why?"  
"Well, one just hears things, doesn't one?" Walburga Black said vaguely. "We knew Lyall before he married that muggle, and... Well, we've all heard of Fenrir Greyback. It would be such a tragedy if pure, innocent children had to share a dormitory with a monster-"  
"He's NOT a monster!" Sirius yelled, shoving his chair back violently. How dare they say that about clever, brave old Moony, who folded his socks and was polite to teachers, who ate chocolate constantly and swore at people when he first woke up, and came up with more mad schemes than the other Mauraders put together, Moony, who endured more pain every month than anyone ever should in their entire life!  
"If he's a monster, then we need more monsters in this world, instead of people like you!" He said, his voice grim. "All you care about is your stupid family tree and your stupid reputation!"  
His father also stood up, and said warningly "Sirius, that is enough. You've always been the rebellious one of the family, but this-"  
"You're not my family! I hate you! I hate you! I hope I never see you ever again!" He screamed, then he turned and ran up to his room, breathing hard and forcing back tears, and now he was leaving, running away, he didn't know where too and he didn't care, as long as it was away, away, away, from this festering pit of hatred and prejudice.  
It was late now, the house was silent and dark as he crept downstairs, dragging his trunk behind him. He snuck down the dark hall, then froze.  
There was a figure standing there, leaning against the stone wall. He raised his wand and breathed "Lumos." It illuminated the face of his younger brother, the silvery light making his face skull-like.  
"Reg-" He began, but Regulus cut him off.  
"Look," he said, pointing at the intricate tapestry displaying the family tree of the House of Black. Sirius did, and noticed a new burnt patch, where- his blood ran cold- where his name used to be.  
"Mother did it," Regulus said, his voice carefully emotionless, "Just after you stormed off."  
Sirius pushed his dark locks out of his eyes. "Well, that didn't take long," He said, trying for a careless tone, but unable to stop his voice cracking slightly. I don't care about them, he told himself, but it still stung that it had taken that little for him to be blasted out of the family in shame. Weren't families meant to love each other, no matter what?  
"I have to go, Reg. I can't stay here, I can't, I can't," He clenched his fists by his side, his fingernails digging into his palms.  
Regulus nodded sadly, like it was something that he'd long expected.  
"Where will you go? School doesn't start again for six weeks."  
"I don't know. Maybe Prong- James's house, if I can remember the way." He hadn't thought of it before, but now it seems obvious. James would know what to do.  
"James Potter?"  
Sirius nodded distractedly.  
"I always knew I'd lose you the Potters one day," Regulus said quietly, almost to himself. "It was just a question of when." He held his hand out formally, but Sirius enveloped his little brother in a bear hug. "Come with me," he whispered.  
"I can't," Regulus replied, "I can't come and you can't stay, so I guess this is goodbye, Sirius."  
"I wish it didn't have to be this way," Sirius said, for they both knew that their parents would forbid Regulus from talking to him at school, and that Reg, loyal as ever to the House of Black, wouldn't dare disobey. You never knew who was watching to report back, as Sirius had discovered with dear Cousin Bellatrix.  
"We both do. Now go," Regulus said, pulling away from the embrace, "Quickly, before they find you."  
Sirius nodded, and opened the great black front door with a heave, cursing at the noise it made, and then he was out, lugging his trunk behind him.  
He could feel Regulus's eyes on him all the way down the street, but when he turned to wave goodbye to his little brother, the door had already slammed shut.


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running away, Sirius heads for the only place he can think of: James Potter's house.

The night was dark and cold, wind whipped past the lonely figure that was Sirius Black, tugging on his cloak as he trudged down the empty streets.  
He didn't dare take the Knight Bus, or any other form of wizarding transportation in case word got back to his parents, so he'd taken the London Underground. He'd got some strange looks, with his thick cloak and broomstick, and when he had to sort his muggle money from his wizarding money to pay for the ticket, but at least down there it had been light and warm. The cold up top was biting, and the damp of the night air was slowly penetrating through his robes, and into his shoes as he walked and walked for what seemed like hours, passing lamp post after lamp post, each bleeding a pool of orange light onto the grey pavement underneath him.  
All the lights were off. Of course they are, it's the middle of the night, Sirius thought dully. He hadn't really thought about this part of his plan, he'd been so focused on getting away. He didn't want to disturb anyone, and he was so tired...  
He sank to the ground, sickening waves of pain and loss and exhaustion washing over him. He curled up on the damp grass, trying to stop the nausea that suddenly overwhelmed him, and, pulling his cloak over him, stared up at the night sky.  
He eventually found the moon, a friendly sickle smiling down at him. It reminded him of the many nights he'd spent with his friends roaming the school grounds under the same moon, Wolf, Stag, Rat and Dog. Comforted by that thought, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was the second chapter of my first multi-chapter fic! Hope you enjoyed it, I know it got rather angsty at times, lol, the perils of writing late at night!  
> Well, last chapter is up tomorrow, and we (finally) get appearances from the rest of the Marauders, and some Remus/Sirius love :)
> 
> Kudos/comments are much appreciated!  
> \- Starlight


	3. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black is finally reunited with his fellow Marauders.

He awoke the next morning to feel someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and peered blearily at- Remus?  
"Wake up, you asshole!"  
Yep, definitely Remus. The other boy was wearing robes and also had a trunk, like he'd just arrived at... James's house, of course. Suddenly the events of the last twenty four hours came flooding back, the fight, being erased from the family tree, and have to leave Regulus alone there. He let out a choked half-sob, and Remus instantly stopped shaking him.  
"Are you all right, Sirius?" He said urgently. "What happened?"  
Sirius started to speak, but before he could draw breath, Remus stopped him. "You know what, wait until James and Peter are here."  
"Where are they?" Sirius croaked, sitting up and pushing his hair out of his eyes.   
"Still in bed. Everyone is, it's still early. Mum just dropped me off, I was going to wander round town for a while but then I saw you," As he spoke, he gathered a handful of gravel and chucked it at what Sirius remembered to be James's window.   
"Get up, you lazy bastards!" He yelled and Sirius grinned slightly. He'd missed his friends so much over the summer.  
"You've got a foul mouth on you, Mr Lupin," he said affectionately.  
"Well, I am an evil monster, remember?" Remus joked, baring his teeth and clawing his hands. "I could just eat everyone whole. And not like what you're thinking, you filthy minded troll!" He added as James and Peter, still in their pyjamas, raced down the lawn.  
"Moony! Padfoot!" James yelled, apparently not seeing anything unusual in the fact that two of his best friends had just turned up on his lawn. "Peter arrived last night, but we weren't expecting you this early, Remus, nor you, Sirius!"  
"We planned to come and kidnap you, Sirius, if you hadn't come with Remus," Peter explained, prancing around them in excitement.   
Sirius didn't answer, and James looked more closely at his best friend, noting his damp clothes and tired face. He was more perceptive than he was often given credit for, and he said "Wait, you didn't come with Moony? What happened, mate?"  
As Sirius explained, all three boys stilled, and when he had finished, Remus hugged him tightly and wouldn't let go. Peter joined in, and finally James, wrapping his long arms around his friends.  
"We're the Marauders," James said, "So called because "marauding" was Moony's favourite word at age eleven, and the name stuck. We help Peter keep up with his homework, we smuggle in extra chocolate for Moony when the moon is full, we look after each other, okay? Forever."  
"Forever," Remus agreed, and Peter nodded firmly.   
"Thank you," Sirius said sincerely, "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I've really enjoyed writing this, it was a test really to see if I could keep up with a chaptered fic. I have so many emotions about the Marauders, I couldn't resist writing a soft fluffy ending.   
> If you have any ideas for what I should write next, comment, don't be shy, I don't bite! :) 
> 
> Comments/Kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
